


The embarrassing secret of Dean Winchester

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, No Slash, Other, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Big attention!





	The embarrassing secret of Dean Winchester

"Hey where is your brother? I thought he wanted to see the movie with us," said Castiel sitting on the couch holding a giant bowl of popcorn. He had a perplexed expression on his face.  
That evening, once so quiet, there were plans to watch a couple of movies and eat a lot of crap.  
Sam spread his arms. "Well, he's been locked up in his room for a while."  
"I do not know"  
"Maybe he'll want to be on his own"  
"Too bad, because I would have liked to spend an evening together. It is a long time since we did it"  
"We've been busy with hunting and other messes lately," Sam said with a sigh.  
Castiel ran a hand over his chin thoughtfully. "In my opinion, you are looking at one of the strange porn with the tentacles ... I never understood what you find exciting about that: with all those slimy things and that poor screaming girl. Once, I surprised Dean that he looked at moments, he doesn't pull the laptop over me "  
Upon hearing it, Sam opened his mouth but no sound came out. He would have preferred to become deaf, at that exact moment, than to listen to his brother's taste in porn.  
What was worse, the seriousness of how Castiel talked about it, not even exposing a treatise on the theory of relativity.  
Dean you are a pervert ...!  
Cas gave him a puzzled look.  
"I'm going ... I'm going to call him"  
Sam quickly got up from the couch and went into the hallway.  
He started to knock, when a frightening scream made the blood freeze in his veins.  
Even Castiel rushed in immediately, leaving a trail of popcorn behind him along the corridor and with the angelic sword in his hand, all worried.  
"Dean!" shouted Sam, fearing the worst and threw the door open violently.  
What he saw was quite ...  
Dean Winchester, brave demon hunter, was sitting cross-legged, holding a Darth Wader doll and in the other, Captain Kirk's, most likely engaged in a fight to the death.  
Ian Solo, Princess Leila and Chewbecca were also on the bed.  
"What the ...?" Castiel intervened.  
Dean's face turned a purple color between embarrassment and anger, as he quickly hid the figures under the blanket. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?" scream.  
"Excuse me! We thought something had happened to you ..." murmured Sam amazed.  
"Dean, are you not too big to play with those like that?" Castiel observed naively.  
"Get out of here!" boomed Dean.  
Sam closed the door before his brother pulled him against one of those.

***  
"Cas, let's pretend this never happened," Sam said, later as they watched the movie.  
The angel nodded in complete agreement.  
First it would have been pretty hard to get out of his mind what he had seen an hour before, according to how they could have been forgiven by Dean? That would have been pretty hard ...


End file.
